


Blue's letter

by Angelofashes92



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Goodbyes, Letters, Moving On, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofashes92/pseuds/Angelofashes92
Summary: Blue writes a letter to Noah after he moves onMay turn into a series of the Gangsey procressing the events of the books
Relationships: Noah Czerny/Blue Sargent
Kudos: 3





	Blue's letter

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta, so please let me know of any spelling mistakes - the dyslexia strong in this one

_Dear Noah,_

_I miss you._

_I am not sure if this will help. Mum recommend it. Write you a letter to say how much you mean to me and everything. Help me process this. She said it a lose. She is right._

_I do Miss you! I miss how you would pat my hair, how you always knew how to make me smile. How you talk to me about everything. Your sweetness, your kindness, your love for us._

_I also forgive you. For when you attack me, the wound above my eye healed nicely, got a little scar but nothing huge. I know it wasn’t you that was the demon, using you and cabeswater to do what it wanted. Also for when you used to much of my energy._

_Calla said you should have moved on years ago and we were incredibly lucky to even know you. I been wondering why you stayed so long, were you waiting for someone, for Gansey maybe? He thinks it your voice he heard when he was 10 now that he sees time as a circle or whatever (he tried to explain it). Whatever it was I do feel luck to know you. My heart feels broken without you here, but I know that it what was best for you was to move on. You were a shadow of what you were before you left._

_I also wanted to thank you. For showing us the way on our quest and showing us where to start even if you couldn’t finish the quest with us. For being there for us when we needed you. For keeping them together long enough for them to find me. I could imagine my life now without my Raven boys. You will always be one of my Raven boys even if you were dead the whole time._

_Noah, I loved you. No, I love you! I will always love you. I will always miss you! It feels like part of me is missing, you taken a part of my heart with you to great be on, I would never ask for it back though. Maybe you didn’t take it, I gave it away. My heart aches. I feel like you will miss so many things and the weird thing is you would have missed them anyways, but it doesn’t make that better._

_We should do something to honour you, but I don’t know what. Gansey is stuck for idea too. Ronan thinks it stupid, he even thought this was stupid too. Typical Ronan really. Adam thinks honouring you would be nice. Henry never knew you, I feel like you would both get on like a house on fire, he up for helping us honour your memory. Your already missing things, it feels like nothing will ever be complete in our little group without you._

_That said I know I am going to live this life I am gifted with to it fullest and see everything I wanna see and do all the amazing thing I want do. It one way I can always honour you is making sure I live! Make this world better, just like I know you would have done if you had lived instead of died. I may have never known you if you lived but I would still wish every day that you had a chance at an amazing life even if it meant I never knew you._

_I miss you Noah! But you deserved so much more than you got. We love you. I hope where you are is a better place._

_So much love_  
_Blue_


End file.
